Pokemon Donjon Mystère Explorateurs Du Ciel : Past Time
by Aster Hikari
Summary: Synopsis: [Tome 1 ] Toute histoire a un début. Comment pouvait-on en arriver à une fin du monde quasi-certaine sans une bonne raison? Tout ceci est simple. Prenons le cas d'un bandit, Subaru, un mustéboué, il a un rapport avec cette fin du monde? La seule réponse, est simple, il suffit de lire cette histoire... [Présence d'OC, personnages mieux exploitées, univers alternatif.]
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Subaru's first Memories :**

Qui est Subaru ? Subaru est un petit pokémon...Oui, celui qu'on voit en permanence sur la falaise Sharpedo regardant le ciel avec un regard vide. Il s'agit d'un mustéboué, un brigand avec sa tête mise à prix.

Oui, ce Pokémon est un hors-la-loi, et pourtant se laisse paraître au grand jour.

Quel est son passé ? Pourquoi est-il devenu comme ça ? Nous allons le savoir maintenant.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

PDV Subaru

Le début...Cela a commencé il y a quelques mois seulement… Un jour...Il y a eu une grosse dispute avec mes parents...Je n'étais pas le préféré, ni le chouchou, ni le plus fort de la famille, ma sœur était bien meilleur que moi. Et ça, mes parents le savaient, et c'est pour ça que je passais toujours en second pour les choses importantes.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Par exemple on allait faire des courses, qui avait le droit de tout avoir ? Ma sœur Celeris ! Quand elle avait une pomme parfaite, moi j'avais une pomme moisie ! Quand elle avait une résugraine, moi j'avais une graine vide ! Et cela avait continuer depuis longtemps...Mais un jour j'en eu assez…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

C'était un soir de février, là personne risquait de m'embêter, j'étais faible et je l'assumais. Donc, je pris mes affaires et je quittais cette famille qui de toute manière, m'écouterais jamais…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Dans mon sac il y avait deux baies oran, une résugraine, et deux pommes. Je n'avais eu que ça depuis ma naissance et cela serait utile aujourd'hui et maintenant. Je partais alors de la grotte cascade où je vivais depuis tant d'années, pour partir loin, loin de cette « famille »

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cela faisait quelques jours que je marchais, cherchant désespérément une ville où habiter, quelque chose à faire et assez fatigué. Plus tard, je passais près d'une rivière, quand j'entendais du bruit.

Je regardais de loin et m'écriai avec horreur en voyant que quelqu'un étant entrain de se noyer. Sans me préparer je me délestais de mon sac, et me préparait à plonger.

Je plongeais alors, avec une vivacité remarquable, et pris la personne entre mes pattes. Puis je la ramenais sur le rivage. En reprenant mes esprits, je le regardais et vit avec horreur que ce n'était pas un pokémon…

« Un...Un...Un...humain… ? »

A SUIVRE...


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : L'Humain :**

 **Rappel du dernier chapitre :**

 _Je plongeais alors, avec une vivacité remarquable, et prit la personne entre mes pattes. Puis je la ramenais sur le rivage. En reprenant mes esprits, je le regardais et vit avec horreur que ce n'était pas un pokémon…_

 _« Un...Un...Un...humain… ? »_

 **Retour au chapitre 2 :**

 **PDV Subaru**

Un humain ? Mais...Ces créatures n'existaient que dans de vieilles légendes, que mon grand-père me racontait. Mon grand-père, un vieux Mustéflott doré et gris [*], me racontait beaucoup de choses quand j'étais à peine plus grand qu'une pomme. Et ces histoires me berçaient.

Je rêvassais tranquillement, quand je fus tirer de ça, par un mouvement brusque de l'humain. Je sursautais alors, un peu surpris et paniqué. L'humain était vivant… ! C'était incroyable ! Mais pourtant le truc qui me dérangeait, était que cette homme ne savait pas nager...Et que il n'y ait pas de Pokémons autre que moi qu'il vienne l'aider.

Étrangement je me levais regardant les alentours, quand des Pokémons sortirent des ombres. Ils s'agissait de six ténéfix, et un grand pokémon Obscur, un Noctunoir d'après mes souvenirs, de lectures anciennes. Le pokémon rigola d'un air sombre et m'adressa un regard des plus doux.

Étrange me disais-je. Quand j'allais partir en détalant, je me rendis compte qu'il restait cet humain près de moi. Qu'allais-je faire ? Et qui sont ces gens… ?

 **PDV ?**

Argh...Je sentais encore la présence d'ombres, près de moi, après avoir reprit difficilement connaissance. J'étais si fatigué...Et là je me souviens, de ma présence ici…

« AH ! »

Je me redressais d'un seul coup, faisant sursauter tous ceux qui étaient aux alentours, là je vis à mes côtés, un Mustéboué, un pokémon de type eau. Je remarquais alors, les ténéfix qui me pourchassaient et Noctunoir...Ce pokémon… Là, le jeune mustéboué me demanda :

« Tu...Tu vas bien ? »

J'étais à peine plus grand que lui, alors, je m'abaissais et lui caressait la tête en disant :

« Oui ça va...qui es-tu ? »

Les autres pokémons observaient la scène en silence, le mustéboué répondit :

« Subaru ! Et toi ? Et qui sont ces gens ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent… ? »

Là, Noctunoir, intervint, et dit alors :

« Ahaha, c'est simple pourtant ! Cette homme est un criminel qui doit être arrêter ! Il a attaqué beaucoup de pokémons innocents ! »

Subaru recula choqué, tandis que moi je serrais les dents, évidemment j'avais blessé des créatures inoffensives, selon eux. Mais c'était eux qui m'avaient agressé, mais soit.

Le jeune pokémon eau, me regarda avec des airs inquiets puis regarda mes agresseurs.

 **PDV Subaru**

Quelque chose clochait, cet homme ne m'avait pas l'air dangereux, après avoir regarder les agresseurs de cet humain. Je pris une décision, il fallait que je le défende.

Alors avec un élan de courage je pris mon élan, et j'attaquais avec un vibraqua puissant sur les ténéfix, qui se protégèrent de l'attaque en un coup. J'étais choqué, alors, les ténéfix m'envoyèrent des balles ombres qui me firent volter en arrière.

A ce moment, je sentais une prise forte m'agripper solidement, il s'agissait de cet humain, qui me regarda avec un air triste puis me posa au sol.

Il se mit alors devant moi et une lumière vive enveloppèrent la rivière, et là, je vis autre chose devant moi. Un homme en armure d'or, devant moi, derrière Noctunoir qui s'était reculé, j'aperçus un trou noir, une espèce de gouffre.

Le jeune humain avança et se présenta :

« Subaru ! Mon nom est Regulus chevalier de la déesse Athéna, chevalier d'Or du Lion et protecteur de la paix ! »

Je reculais légèrement choqué, puis Regulus et les autres s'affrontèrent.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, le chevalier tomba au sol, épuisé, et ne pouvait quasiment plus se lever. Il savait qu'il était perdu. Alors, Je m'avançais rapidement vers lui et je m'agenouillai. Là, l'homme utilisa une lumiorbe qui éclaira la zone un moment mais je pouvais encore voir. Là Regulus s'était levé et me regardait.

 **PDV Regulus**

Je souriais bêtement sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas partir, mais lui il pouvait. Je m'abaissais au niveau de Subaru et enleva mon pendentif en forme de lion de mon cou, il avait été donné par mon oncle.

Là, je lui dis brièvement par télépathie :

« Je doute que tu comprennes ce que je veux dire, mais prend soin de mon pendentif, fais le et tu sauveras le monde.

Le mustéboué pensa fort et dit :

-Je...Que dois-je faire… ?

Je continuais :

-Vis ! »

Je lui confia le pendentif, et je poussais légèrement Subaru et lui indiqua de courir, Mustéboué, hocha la tête et sauta dans l'eau. Je tombais au sol, fatigué, mes pouvoirs étaient affaiblis dans ce monde. La lumière fini, la dernière chose que je vis était Noctunoir tendant sa main grise vers moi…

A SUIVRE…

[*] Oui y a des pokémons chromatiques dans mon histoires


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Le destin de Regulus :**

 **Rappel du dernier chapitre :**

 _-Je...Que dois-je faire… ?_

 _Je continuais :_

 _-Vis ! »_

 _Je lui confia le pendentif, et je poussais légèrement Subaru et lui indiqua de courir, Mustéboué, hocha la tête et sauta dans l'eau. Je tombais au sol, fatigué, mes pouvoirs étaient affaiblis dans ce monde. La lumière fini, la dernière chose que je vis était Noctunoir tendant sa main grise vers moi…_

 **Retour au chapitre 3 :**

 **PDV Regulus**

Je me réveillais dans une zone sombre, pourquoi pensais-je cela ? Car le sol était dur et froid, comme si le soleil n'avait jamais tapé ici. Alors je me levais et remarquais que j'étais attaché au niveau de la cheville par le pied droit. J'observais à gauche puis à droite, remarquant que c'était une prison, les barreaux en fer, me l'indiquaient bien.

Je me touchais le cou machinalement et remarquait que mon pendentif n'était plus là. Je soupirais un peu paniqué, quand je me souviens que je l'avais confié à Subaru le mustéboué. J'étais soulagé. Heureusement qu'ils ne m'avaient pas prit ce pendentif.

D'un seul coup je me rendis compte que j'étais dans le futur...Plus dans le passé...Comment faire maintenant… ? Cette question resta un moment dans ma tête, mais, à cet instant la porte s'ouvra montrant les ténéfix, tous au complet. L'un d'eux, ricana et dit :

« Tu es réveillé ? Parfait. On va pouvoir en finir vite.

Je répondis vivement :

-Hein quoi? »

Pas le temps d'en dire plus, que les ennemis se jetèrent sur moi, me ligotèrent puis me mirent un bandeau blanc autour de la tête, je me fis détacher puis emmener dans une salle sombre où je voyais rien.

Puis, un petit moment on me détacha les yeux. J'étais ligoté fermement contre un poteau, et en face de moi se trouvait Noctunoir. Ce dernier me regarda, puis rigola sombrement, je hurlais :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?!

Il me regarda et annonça :

-Voilà, où nous en sommes à présent...Toi, petit chevalier de la déesse Athéna...Tu as été envoyé ici pour une seule raison !

Je fus choqué et je m'exclamais alors :

-Quoi ?! Je suis venu ici pour empêcher la fin du monde !

Le pokémon me regarda puis eut un énorme sourire et dit :

-Peu importe si ta raison était bonne ou pas...Mais simplement...Le pendentif que tu as...est une clé spécial...Cette clé peut empêcher les héros de sauver le monde !

Il continua :

\- Tu as...Tu es spécial...Toi tu peux empêcher que ton pendentif soit utilisé pour la mauvaise raison...Mais c'est uniquement si tu n'es pas d'accord ! Athéna t'as voilé la face depuis que tu es venu ! Ta présence apportera que malheur aux pokémons du passé ! Et précisément c'est là que tu interviens…

Là je gloussais, légèrement, tandis qu'il continua en sortant une pierre sombre de sa poche :

-Ici, se trouve une pierre nuit, mais légèrement modifié...Cette pierre est modifié avec la volonté de Maître Dialga ! Donc simplement, tu seras en son contrôle tant que j'aurais cette pierre.»

Je gigotais légèrement, essayant tant bien que mal, de sortir de cette affaire, mais là, il défait alors, un peu les liens laissant paraître mon armure, doré, mais il y avait...une pierre noire au niveau du torse...Cette pierre cela veut dire que….

Là, Noctunoir activa sa pierre, et là l'horreur commença, j'hurla haut et fort, de tout mes poumons, là, les liens se défirent d'eux même, et je tombais à genoux, et je perdis totalement le contrôle sur moi.

 **PDV Externe**

Regulus se leva, avec deux yeux vides, regardant sans émotions, Noctunoir, et ce dernier ricana d'un rire sadique et dit :

« Bienvenue...Chevalier de l'ombre. »


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : La mission de Subaru:**

 **Rappel du dernier chapitre :**

 _Regulus se leva, avec deux yeux vides, regardant sans émotions, Noctunoir, et ce dernier ricana d'un rire sadique et dit :_

 _« Bienvenue...Chevalier de l'ombre. »_

 **Retour au chapitre 4 :**

 **PDV Externe**

Depuis le temps l'armure du chevalier du Lion avait changé, au début, elle était doré maintenant elle était noir d'encre, entachées par les ténèbres. Regulus était endormi à présent, dans une salle, attaché par chaînes solides, pleurant des larmes de sang.

Sa neutralisation, par Maître Dialga et Noctunoir, l'avait rendu comme un légume, mais pourtant...On pouvait voir clairement, que le jeune homme souffrait...Et sa mission était assez simple...Les rouages du temps, permettaient de voir si une personne au coeur impur voulait s'en emparer, depuis que la patte de Régulus avait été posée.

 **2 ans plus tard**

 **PDV Subaru**

Cela faisait deux ans maintenant, deux ans que j'avais rencontré Regulus, deux ans que je l'avais perdu. Je m'étais inscrit à la guilde de Grodoudou pour devenir plus fort, et fort heureusement j'étais dans une équipe seule. L'équipe Sogarl.

De rang assez fort, j'étais très puissant et j'avais un tempérament dur. Cela ne m'a pas empêcher de faire des recherches pour trouver où était Regulus. Toujours son bijou autour du cou, il se battait pour devenir un grand explorateur.

Ma quête me mena aux rouages du temps, régulateurs de ces derniers, je devais à tout prix voir de quoi il en retournait. Étonnement, j'eus des problèmes à la guilde, comme par exemple je volais de l'argent et de la nourriture, cette nourriture je la donnais aux pokémons pauvres.

Après, je fus renvoyer la guilde mais cela m'importait, il fallait que je trouve le rouage du temps. Soit, mais comment allais-je faire ?

De là, j'eus une idée, j'allais attendre le moment venu, mais pour ce faire, il fallait que je m'entraîne, alors d'un ton résolu, je parti m'entraîner aux régions abruptes, affrontant des légendaires des pokémons forts, avec la réputation de « tueur de dieu ». Ma prime augmenta fortement et je fus crains petit à petit par les autres, mais peu m'importe, tant que je retrouve mon ami…

Oui...Tant que je le retrouve…

…

…

…

Peu m'importe d'être considéré comme un monstre…

A SUIVRE...


	5. Chapitre Final

**Chapitre Final : Regulus**

 **Rappel du dernier chapitre :**

 _Oui...Tant que je le retrouve…_

…

…

…

 _Peu m'importe d'être considéré comme un monstre…_

 **Retour au chapitre:**

 **PDV Externe**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours, plusieurs jours que Subaru cherchait des lieux susceptibles d'abriter un rouage du temps. Il cherchait depuis longtemps, et cela le fatiguait énormément. Puis, il décida d'aller se détendre en allant à la plage, pour pouvoir se poser et réfléchir un peu.

Plus tard, il y arriva finalement, et posa ses pattes dans l'eau, il soupira. Comment allait-'il rejoindre son ami, ou plutôt, comment allait-il le retrouver ?

Il soupira alors, et regarda vaguement le paysage. Cherchant désespérément une piste.

Le destin allait lui être chanceux sur ce coup-là, pourquoi ? Quelque chose toucha les jambes de Subaru, ce dernier, regarda ses pattes, et vit quelque chose, de dur, enveloppé dans une espèce de matière étrange, il prit cette chose. Étonnement, on pouvait voir clairement, qu'il s'agissait d'un petit carré ou un journal intime. Dessus on pouvait voir écrit :

 **« Regulus's Memories »**

Le jeune pokémon était étonné, il s'agissait d'un journal intime sur son ami ? Il ne pouvait y croire, c'était impossible et pourtant…La preuve était là, il s'agissait fortement du journal intime de son ami. Il le prit, et enleva la protection. Puis, il l'ouvrit et commença à le lire.

 _Juillet année XXXX_

 _Cher journal,_

 _Oui, j'ai décidé d'avoir un journal intime, pour moi celui qui ne pouvait pas écrire...Bref, je suis Regulus chevalier d'Or du Lion et j'ai 15 ans. Enfin, à présent seulement, auparavant, je m'étais juste entraîner pour devenir un chevalier d'or d'Athéna._

 _Ah...Athéna...La déesse de la guerre et pourtant, elle était l'incarnation de la paix sur terre. Étonnant mais pourtant cela était la vérité. Bref, assez bavarder sur la déesse que je protège._

 _La chose, enfin l'une des choses les plus remarquables, étaient mon entraînement, et les personnes que j'aie rencontré...D'abord parlons, des séances d'entraînement._

 _Les séances d'entraînements étaient horribles, à chaque fois il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus dure, et plus fort. Je criais de douleur, pour cela à chaque fois. Depuis que mon oncle m'a entraîner, j'ai certes, pris de la puissance, mais c'était au prix de nombreux sacrifices… Et pourtant dieu sait, ce qui m'attends…_

La page s'arrêtait, elle était déchirée, et cela avait été fait volontairement et le jeune pokémon fut étonné de cela. Puis, il tourna la page, et cette page était blanche, comme si on avait oublié d'écrire dessus. La page suivante, était arrachée, aussi, les pages suivantes, l'étaient, mais une page attira l'attention de Subaru. Il était écrit deux mois plus tard :

 _Septembre année XXXX_

 _Cher journal,_

 _Tant de choses se sont passées, la guerre Sainte contre Hadès a commencé, et cette personne a ramené des morts à la vie, des spectres, selon mon oncle . Bizarrement, je ne m'inquiétais pas vraiment à ce propos, je savais que les autres trouveraient comment les éliminer._

 _Puis, d'un seul coup, j'entendis un cri déchirant la nuit, désolé journal, je te laisse, le devoir m'appelle !_

La page se terminait comme ça, avec une sorte de rature, qui gâchait le reste de la page. Il tourna la page et continua sa lecture.

 _Fin Septembre année XXXX_

 _Cher journal,_

 _Deux semaines ont passées, et j'ai fis la connaissance de deux personnes. Deux chevaliers, qui plus tard, deviendraient mes élèves. Leurs noms ? Diego et Vanessa, le garçon était chevalier du Petit Lion, et la jeune fille était chevalier du Loup. Cela me fait rigoler, étrange coïncidence, de voir que le chevalier du Petit Lion était mon élève. Bref._

 _Le plus doué de mes élèves étaient la jeune fille, qui pouvait sans aucun doute devenir chevalier d'argent ou d'or sans trop de problèmes. Moi, j'en met ma main à couper. La jeune fille était grande possédant des yeux bleus et des cheveux bruns magnifiques en queue de cheval._

 _Le chevalier du Petit Lion, lui était le plus maladroit, mais il avait le coeur sur la main, ses cheveux roux, et ses yeux bleus, le rendaient bouillant comme la braise et chaud comme un animal sauvage. En dehors de ça, il avait le coeur sur la main ce petiot._

 _Les deux chevaliers étaient frères et sœur, Vanessa étant l'aînée. Leurs relations étaient ont ne peut plus étonnantes, ils étaient très liés, pour un félin et un canidé. Cela me fait rigoler._

 _Bref. Je vais aller à l'entraînement, je te laisse ici, mon journal._

Ce chapitre s'arrêtait là, le jeune Subaru tourna la page intrigué par la suite de cette histoire. La prochaine page était étonnement, dans un état pitoyable, recouvert d'un voile humide, et d'une tâche rouge, qui se révélait, être du sang. Le pokémon hoqueta, et regarda le bas de la page pour voir quelques phrases écrites.

 _Fin Septembre année XXXX_

 _Cher journal,_

 _Je...Je suis désolé, de te souiller ainsi, mais cela est pour une bonne raison, une triste raison. Cela fait maintenant quelques heures que le drame a eu lieu, un spectre, un chevalier d'Hadès est venu pour tenter de m'assassiner. Je n'étais pas dans ma maison, et celui qui a été touché par l'attaque était nulle autre que Vanessa du Loup, qui fut avantageusement tué. J'ai hurlé pendant des heures ma tristesse, puis finalement j'ai su ce qu'il fallait faire à présent._

 _Oui. Je vais terminer cette guerre._

Le pokémon avait les larmes aux yeux après avoir fini la page, pleins de mauvais sentiments, il comprit. Il comprit ce qu'il avait du endurer. Alors, il tourna et alla à la dernière page lisible, et il lit ces phrases.

 _Fin Décembre année XXXX_

 _Cher journal,_

 _La guerre Sainte est terminée, tous mes amis sont morts, j'ai pleuré, pendant plusieurs heures sans interruptions. Diego est mort lui aussi, et ça c'était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase._

 _Je ne mérite plus d'être chevalier. Je je...Je dois partir…_

 _Désormais, je suis Rengu chevalier d'or du Lion. Et je dois sauver un monde, un monde de pokémon...Oui...De la destruction du temps...J'ai reçu des lettres m'indiquant quoi faire, et Athéna me l'avait dit avant la Guerre Sainte. Je n'apporterais que du Malheur...Mais….Elle m'a confié un pendentif permettant d'arrêter la destruction du temps ou de l'accélérer, mais cela dépendrait de ma volonté._

 _Mais...Ce qui est sûr...Est qu'il faut que je les aides…Les rouages du temps sont les choses à rapporter à la tour du Temps, et j'en suis un. Gardien de rouage du Temps._

Subaru était choqué...Il savait beaucoup de choses maintenant. Il se leva et rangea le journal dans son sac. Il toussota, et regarda le ciel, sachant ce qu'il faire maintenant.

 _ **…**_

 _ **FIN...?**_


End file.
